


Taste like Summer

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 对弗朗塞尔而言，奥尔什方始终尝起来像夏季。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Francel de Haillenarte, Haurchefant Greystone/Francel de Haillenarte
Kudos: 3





	Taste like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马贴贴

他们从教官和随行的仆人身边逃开，躲在训练场旁的廊柱下接吻。这段时日奥尔什方长高了不少，因此弗朗塞尔需要努力踮起脚尖，伸出手去攀住对方弯下的脖颈，银色发梢在男孩的细白指间流窜。新晋骑士则俯下身去，一手小心地托住那只脆弱的头颅，另一条臂膀如铁紧密地环过腰间，几乎要将弗朗塞尔带离地面。他的动作却很谨慎，有些羞涩似地微张着嘴，面颊发烫，笨拙地回应着年少友人同样迟钝的舌尖。

弗朗塞尔刚吃过布丁，是在等待奥尔什方结束训练时消磨时间的点心，因而此刻他双唇甜蜜、舌齿间残余着焦糖气味，令这个吻显得格外稚气。奥尔什方头晕目眩，说不清究竟是被什么冲昏头脑，甚至产生他怀中的这具躯体变得愈发瘦小的错觉。 _他简直还是个小孩。_ 他傻乎乎地暗忖，却没想起自己精神上或许更像是个孩童。

对弗朗塞尔而言，奥尔什方始终尝起来像夏季，是所有年轻的疯狂和傻事。他的嘴唇与他的心同样柔软，且很会害羞，哪怕平时是他时常口无遮拦、说些让人误会的蠢话。——这份印象直至多年后也未曾改变，即便当伊修加德终年被寒冬封锁，弗朗塞尔仍会在亲吻他时想起夏天傍晚的温热草场。

又过了一会儿，他们机敏地分开，像两只出洞的兔子一样留意着附近的脚步声。奥尔什方会下意识地伸手梳理对方被揉乱的头发，同时小心翼翼地避免它们被缠进手铠的缝隙间。有时候他们一起缩在拉长的阴影下，听见教官开始高声吆喝着四处抓人、催促新来的骑士别再偷懒。弗朗塞尔咯咯笑起来，把头枕在奥尔什方胸前，说我们再在这里躲一会儿——要是他找过来了，就说我脚崴了，你正准备把我医务室呢。

.


End file.
